Better than My Brother (RomanoXReader) Lemon
by TheQuietShiver
Summary: Romano is the grumpiest of the Italians, but what makes him different from the Italys?


~THIS IS A LEMON! It does have sexual content! Please don't read if this  
is not your cup of tea. Thanks guys ^^~

-

"ROMANO! I GOT THE INGREDIENTS!" you cheerful walked through the door  
carrying a paper bag full of ingredients to make pasta with one of your  
"friend's" Romano. What I mean by "friend" is that you like him. Like…  
"Like" him, but most of the time, you couldn't tell if he considered you  
as a friend or a pest. But you did get along with his brother, Feliciano.  
Probably because you're so cheerful and Romano..is...well...Romano.

"Could you knock-a before coming in?!" Lovino shouted from the living  
room couch. "Could you smile and be happy and nice once in awhile?"  
Lovino growled something under his went to the kitchen,  
ignoring Lovino and took out the items to start making the pasta. The  
Italian also entered the kitchen and sat down at a table. You sighed and  
pour sauce ingredients into a small pot.

Lovino on the other hand, was watching you very carefully. You looked  
at him. "What is it?" "My-a stupid brother says you can't-a cook well."  
You frozen inside. Not because you're fabulous cooking was being insulted,  
but because he called Feliciano stupid. He was your best friend after all.  
"Don't call him stupid!" You shouted, gripping the wooden spoon that you  
use to stir sauces tightly.

Lovino stood up, feeling challenged. "Why not-a. he's Un codardo,(a coward)  
un bambino (a baby), e inutile (and unnecessary)" He said approaching  
you. You backed into the stove and growled in anger. "Are you sure you're  
not talking about yourself?! After all you're the one that screamed because of  
England's cooking!" You said. As you were yelling at him, you slammed your hand  
down, accidentally knocking the saucepan, and spilling the warm sauce around the  
room and on your face. Lovino froze and you could have sworn his face turned  
red. _(Me: No that was just the pasta sauce *shot*)_

"A-are you okay _?" He said looking at you again. You glared at him and  
blushed out of embarrassment growling softly. Lovino then smirked and walked  
up to you. "Ya know _...want to know another thing my brother can't do?"  
He said, arching to your height and looking into your (e/c) eyes with his  
green-amberish ones with the smirk across his face. He licked some of some  
of the pasta sauce off your cheek and whispered in your ear. "I can make-a  
you feel good~."

"W-What?" You said before the Italian crashed his lips into your's. You kissed  
him back, not hesitating a bit. The olive tanned man then put his pink muscle  
in your mouth, heating the kiss up more. As he did that, he picked you up bridal  
style and headed upstairs to his bedroom. He closed the door and set you on the  
bed to just get on top of you and to send kisses down your cheek and neck. You  
groaned softly when Lovino sucked on a sensitive part on your neck.

He then took of your shirt and slipped off your (f/c) bra and replaced it with  
his mouth on your breast and grabbing the other one. You moaned a little louder,  
which only encouraged him to give the same treatment to the other one. After  
that you sat up a little and took his shirt off seeing his well toned  
chest. He pinned your arms above your head and shook his fingers in a teasing manner.  
"Spiacente bella, non oggi~" (sorry beautiful, not today~)

He went down and processed to discard you of your pants and underwear.  
He smirked and dipped down to your entrance and slipped his tongue in.  
Loud moans left your mouth, making Romano more excited. You felt yourself  
coming to an end. "W-wait Romano, I don't want to end it now!" You said as  
Romano stopped and got on his knees, removing his pants and his Italian flag  
boxers. "Ready Bella?" You nodded. He slowly started to enter you. You winced  
in pain and some tears left your eyes. Romano responded by kissing your tears  
away and caressing your face softly.

As soon as the pain cleared, you nodded, giving Romano the sign to move into you.  
You were in pure ecstasy and bliss. He process by going faster, making you grab his  
curl and pulling on it hard. "A-ah! Bella!" He moaned and pushed into you faster  
and into your G-spot. You were at your end, and so was Lovino. "T-T-Ti Amo _!"  
(I love you) He shouted as you both ended.

It took a few seconds to catch your breathe. "Ti amo troppo Lovino…" He smiled and  
held you as you drifted to sleep.

~Extra Ending~

"Hey-a _, Romano! I'm -!" Feliciano said inhaling a bitter scent. He walked into the  
kitchen and saw the mess of tomato sauce that you both left. He sighed in disappointment .  
He turned his head to see a note.

_Dear Stupid Brother,_

_Don't bother me. I fucked _ so fuck off_

_~Lovino~_


End file.
